He's mine!
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: sigh Zolo and Sanji are fighting again...but, what are they fighting about? ZoLu. Rated for language...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: …and so it began

Monkey D Luffy. The object of two people's desire. These two people, as different as night and day and yet so much alike. They fought like cats and dogs and yet were two of the strongest people on the ship. Second only to Luffy. And it just so happens that today was no different than any other day on the Merry Go.

A fight had ensued in the kitchen. Breakfast had been a normal event, nothing unusual there. But, unfortunately Luffy had accidentally, that's accidentally, spilt orange juice on Nami. Oh dear. Sanji's head nearly exploded.

"YOU WRECKED NAMI'S BEAUTIFUL BLOUSE YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" Sanji yelled suddenly turning on Zolo.

"ME?" Zolo yelled. Well, needless to say, Usopp and Chopper bolted at the first sign of Sanji lifting his foot to kick Zolo's head in. Nami moved into the corner, Robin took her coffee and held her hands protectively around it and Luffy just watched the two from the side of the table. Zolo jumped up and Sanji aimed a kick at the swordsman's abdomen as Zolo brought out his swords and placed each in it's appropriate hand/mouth. Luffy's eyes drooped and he walked out. Nami sighed, realising this was going to be a long fight and decided that she would go and change. Robin went after her to retrieve a book and to sit in the sun.

"STUPID LOVE COOK!"

"SHIT SWORDSMAN!"

"MAGIC EYEBROW!"

"MOSS HEAD!"

"PRINCESS!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"IDIOT!"

"WIMP!"

"MORON!"

"BASTARD!"

"FOUL MOUTHED DUMB BLONDE!"

"SMELLY FUCKWIT"

"Hey! Now that one was going too far." Zolo said stopping suddenly. Sanji took a deep breath.

"Got carried away." Sanji replied, his form of apology. Zolo was sweating heavily and then the two looked around.

"Luffy's gone!" Both groaned. Then they looked at each other.

"Why do you care?" They yelled at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" Again at the same time.

"Ok!" Zolo cried as Sanji lifted his foot again. "We've had our morning fight, and this isn't helping me get Luffy."

"What the hell was that?" Sanji asked and Zolo stiffened.

"Get…get Luffy to ah, train with me." Zolo stuttered. Sanji's mouth turned down.

"You aren't getting him." the blonde haired chef said and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you are?" Zolo responded hotly forgetting his cover up.

"Who said I was?" Sanji responded and quickly turned away, but not quickly enough. Zolo spotted the red tinge on the princess's cheek.

"You like him." Zolo surmised. Sanji sighed.

"So do you." he responded. Zolo grinned.

"I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me." Sanji requested. Zolo thought a moment and then nodded.

"Fine. But, I hate to disappoint you, actually I don't, but, Luffy's mine." Zolo said a wide grin in place. Sanji spun around.

"May the best man win." he said and blew out a puff of smoke.

**Lots of yelling and language there boys. Heh, bet you'll never guess the twist at the end! he he he**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the games begin

Luffy grinned as he stared out at the sea. Completely unaware of what the swordsman and chef were discussing. He was quite happy not knowing.

"Hey Luffy. Wanna play a game?" Zolo asked all of a sudden appearing beside him. Luffy looked up. What the hell? Zolo just asked me to play a game with him? Weird.

"Sure! What do you want to play?" Luffy asked.

"It's up to you."

"Umm, how about… hide and seek?" Luffy suggested. Zolo nodded. "Not it!" Luffy shouted and then scooted off. Zolo sighed and began counting to 20. Luffy ran around the corner and searched frantically for a good hiding place. He ran into the boy's cabin and found Sanji sitting on his bed reading a book of some sort. Luffy paid no heed and jumped under the couch, stretching himself so he would fit. Sanji watched him and then raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Luffy? What are you doing?" Sanji asked. Luffy giggled.

"Playing hide and seek with Zolo." Luffy replied. "Shh." Sanji sighed and went back to his book. Zolo clumped in and looked around. He sneered at the sight of Sanji, spotted a wooden sandal sticking out from under the couch, walked over and grabbed the foot. He pulled off the sandal and then began to tickle the rubber man's long foot. Luffy giggled and tried to pull free but couldn't.

"Zolo!" Luffy giggled and Zolo finally let him go. Sanji snorted and Zolo glared at him. Then Luffy hugged the swordsman and Zolo let a self satisfied smile spread across his face and sent it toward Sanji. Sanji snorted again and then went back to reading his book. Luffy looked over his shoulder with a confused expression.

"Do you want to play as well Sanji?" Luffy asked. Sanji paused a moment and then he smiled.

"Yeah…I'll be it." he said sneakily. Zolo felt dread settle in his stomach at the thought of Sanji finding Luffy alone. Thus, he also came up with a plan.

"Ok. You count to 20 and Zolo and me'll hide!" Luffy cried. He skittered out of the room and Zolo followed leaving Sanji to count. Zolo snuck up behind Luffy who was looking around a little concernedly.

"Can't find a spot?" Zolo whispered. Luffy turned and rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Zolo chuckled softly.  
"Why don't we hide together and then it will be harder for Sanji to find us. Do you think?" Zolo suggested. Luffy thought a moment. Then realisation dawned on his face.

"Hey yeah!" he cried. Zolo smiled and looked around him. There was a room right beside them and Zolo ducked in. Perfect. There was a large cupboard that was hidden behind a heap of boxes. Luckily, there was a gap small enough for the two to slip in.

"Come on Luffy." Zolo said and grabbed Luffy's arm. Luffy laughed as he was dragged in and Zolo shut the door. They hurried quickly and quietly over to the cupboard and manoeuvred themselves so they fit inside. As it turned out, to Zolo's delight, they were pressed close together, chest to chest in fact. Luffy let out a small giggle and Zolo smiled and shushed him.

Zolo was thinking about the expression that would spread across the cook's face when he found them. Well, time passed, at least an hour and Zolo's urge to sleep was overcoming his urge to grab Luffy and kiss him then and there. He felt his eyes close and his head drop onto Luffy's straw hat. He groaned at the scratchiness of it and nudged it out of the way before letting his face rest in Luffy's soft hair.

"Uh, Zolo?" Luffy asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh." and then there was a crash, a curse and then the door opened. The light made Luffy squint but then he saw Sanji.

"Sanji!" he cried and ducked out from under Zolo. This caused Zolo to overbalance and he fell flat on his nose.

"Ow!" he cried and sat up rubbing his face. Sanji snickered.

"Dinner's ready." Sanji said.

"Yay!" Luffy cried and ran towards the kitchen. Sanji gave Zolo one last snicker before he walked out as well. Zolo growled and hurried after them. Knowing Sanji, and he did, the sly cook had probably planned trapping Luffy somewhere and then… Zolo shuddered, he didn't want to think about it. But, as it turned out, Sanji had been telling the truth. Dinner was indeed served. He sat down next to Luffy, seat reserved by the captain just for him as he was the first mate. Sanji glowered. He was left to sit on the other side of Nami who had the other seat beside Luffy.

"Great food Sanji!" Luffy cried, his mouth full of food. Nami hit Luffy over the head.

"How many times must I tell you? Don't eat with your mouth full!" she cried. Luffy gulped down his food.

"Sorry Nami." he apologised and then went to eat some more but he found his plate was empty. He let out a plaintive whine. "All gone." he complained and then started eyeing off Sanji's food. His rubber arm stretched ever so slightly and his hand crept towards Sanji's food until a fork came down on it and the rubber captain squealed, quickly withdrawing his hand and then rubbing it.

"Saaaaaanjiiiii!" he whined. Sanji shook his head and Luffy let out another whine.

"Here." Zolo said and handed his plate to Luffy. Luffy blinked at him and then his face split into a smile.

"Thanks Zolo. You're the best!" he cried and then began to gobble down the food. Zolo smiled and glanced at Sanji, who stabbed his fork into a piece of meat and began chewing it like he wished he could kill it all over again. Inside Zolo was laughing his head off. Nami glanced between the two and smiled.

"Sanji," Nami said sweetly causing the love cook to turn and hearts to beat in his eyes. "Would you please come and help me with a map in my room?"

"Of course my gorgeous Nami!" Sanji responded and then followed the smaller woman out. Usopp looked to Chopper who shrugged. Nami walked back in, grabbed the two around the collar and dragged them out. Zolo sweat dropped.

_What the hell was that about?_ he thought. Luffy had apparently noticed nothing. Zolo looked at the young boy. They were…alone? Alone! Zolo's eyebrow rose and a smile spread across his face. Okay, so how was he to woo Luffy? How was he to get Luffy into his arms? Not to mention other places. Doh! Now he had a nosebleed again!

"Ah, Zolo? You wanna get a tissue for that?" Luffy's voice interrupted his thoughts. Zolo jumped back, large drips forming in the air around him and a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah. Sure." he said and hurried out. Luffy watched him and then shrugged. He yawned and got up, thinking about heading to bed. Sanji and Zolo sure had been acting weird today, but, he wasn't complaining, he had been able to play a great game! He yawned and flopped into his hammock, taking his hat and laying it across his chest. He was asleep almost instantly, dreaming about meat and becoming king of the pirates.

Zolo staggered in a little while later and to his dismay found Luffy already asleep in his hammock. Zolo cursed his rotten luck as he slipped into his own bed, listening to Luffy's soft snores. He sighed. How the hell could he compete with Sanji's cooking? The love cook was so much better at this than he was. He had no real knowledge of how to even kiss properly. He sighed sadly and rolled over. This was such a miserable existence.

**Teehee. I like this chappie the best. What did you all think? Free virtual Zolo plushie's to reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Giant Chickens

Luffy yawned and rolled over, a smile gracing his lips. His hands met something warm and not even really thinking, he wrapped them around it. It felt hard like muscle, but so nice.

"Ah, Luffy?" Zolo's gruff voice said beside his ear. Luffy cracked an eye open and realised his hands were wrapped around the swordsman's neck. He abruptly released the older man and sat up.

"How did I end up here?" Luffy asked. Zolo looked at him.

"I thought you would know, seeing as you crawled into my bed." the green haired man said. _Not that I'm complaining._

"Hmm, must have been sleepwalking or something. Oh well." Luffy said and leapt lightly out of the bed. Sanji was already up, Chopper was still asleep on the couch and Usopp usually slept in either the crow's nest or the store room where his chemicals were stored, so that was okay. Chopper yawned as Luffy poked the fluffy reindeer in the shoulder.

"Luffy, go away." Chopper mumbled. Luffy pouted.

"But I wanna play and Zolo's falling asleep again." he said. The swordsman snickered as he fell asleep again. He had a dream then, well, more like a nightmare.

_"Zolo!" Luffy's voice cried. Zolo opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the straw hatted boy. He smiled as Luffy grinned. "I love you Zolo!" Luffy said and opened his arms, inviting the older man to come over to him. Zolo got up eagerly and then was hit from behind, slamming into the ground as Sanji loomed over him, that scary smile on his face. He then pulled out this gigantic piece of meat and handed it to Luffy who squealed. _

_"Thanks Sanji!" the black haired boy cried and then suddenly he turned a sad smile towards Zolo. "Sorry Zolo. But Sanji has meat!" and then Zolo's world faded to black as the blonde haired bastard leaned in closer to Luffy._

"Luffy…" Zolo muttered.

"What?" that was Luffy's voice. Real voice. Zolo opened his eyes to see the wide eyed captain leaning over him. Luffy cocked his head.

"What…?" Zolo asked.

"You were calling out to me. What did you want?" Luffy asked with a shrug.

_Do you really want to know?_

"Oh, I just had a dream with you in it." Zolo mumbled as he sat up. Luffy jumped onto the side of the bed.

"Oh yeah? Well, what happened?" Luffy asked. Zolo hadn't expected that.

"Ah…well, you ah, became King of the Pirates and then you were attacked by giant chickens." Zolo sweat dropped. WHAT? Luffy was looking at him with a strange stare and then he leaned towards the swordsman.

"Zolo…" Luffy said and the older man thought for a moment he had been discovered. "…how did you have the same dream as me?" Luffy asked. Zolo face vaulted and Luffy continued watching him with a suspiciously narrowed eye. Zolo got up scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"You…ah, had a dream about giant chickens?" Zolo asked. Luffy nodded and Zolo truly thought Luffy was without a doubt, an idiot.

"Fooled ya!" Luffy cried and then laughed, falling off the side of the bed and hitting the hard boards with a thud. Zolo laughed nervously again.

"Yeah…you, ah, you really got me." Zolo muttered. Phew.

"Luffy!" Sanji's voice filtered through sounding seductive and rather loving. "Luffy, I have something to give you." Luffy jumped up. Sanji's gonna do it! That…bastard! and with that, the paranoid swordsman jumped off the bed, grabbed Luffy's arm and spun him back towards him. The rubber captain looked up with a mildly sad glance.

"Zoloooo. Sanji said he had something for me." Luffy whined. Zolo shook his head.

"So do I." he said and then pulled Luffy close and kissed him. Admittedly it was a little rough at first but then they both relaxed into it, surrendering themselves to the other. Luffy's arms slowly came up to wrap around the older man's neck and Zolo pulled Luffy tight against him. Zolo let his fingers trail over Luffy's back and up the younger man's spine, making Luffy shiver. Zolo smiled against Luffy's lips. This was it. He had won. Luffy had surrendered to him.

"Luffy!" Sanji's voice demanded. Luffy was about to pull away as Sanji's heavy steps were heard. Zolo pulled Luffy back against him. Luffy whined but relaxed again anyway. That brief moment they had parted had given Zolo a new breath and he was determined to keep Luffy there until Sanji saw them together. He wanted to annoy the cook. But, what actually happened was totally different and unexpected. The door was opened and Sanji peeked in. Luffy's eyes opened and he jumped back, scratching the back of his head. Zolo smiled smugly as he kept a solid grip on the rubber man's hand.

Sanji watched them a moment and Zolo thought the love cook was going to just come in and kick him senseless, but, instead, he laughed. He started with a chuckle and then turned into a booming laugh and he walked out.

"Nami!" he yelled. Zolo looked at Luffy who raised an eyebrow. They stood in silence until two sets of steps announced that Nami was hurrying down for a look. She stopped in the doorway, Sanji standing behind her.

"It worked!" she squealed. Zolo jumped at the shrillness in her voice. Sanji laughed.

"Of course it did my lovely Nami. He couldn't resist. But, how you ever figured out what goes on inside that mossy head of his I'll never know." he said. Nami giggled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zolo demanded. Luffy was silent, apparently listening intently to what the others had to say.

"You! It was so easy!" Nami said and then laughed again. "You thought you were so smooth, covering how much you liked Luffy. Puh-lease, anyone with an eye patch could see you liked him. You give him your food, play with him, look after him, you practically tuck him into bed. You stare at him when you think no-one's looking, flare up as soon as anyone seems like they're going to approach him and say something about love, and when I tease you about blushing, you practically dive off of the ship to prove you're wrong." Nami reeled off. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't notice." he said. Nami looked at him.

"That's because your attention doesn't span further than a spoon." Nami responded. Luffy titled his head and then frowned.

"It does so." Luffy mumbled.

"So…you never liked him?" Zolo sputtered looking at Sanji. Sanji chuckled.

"I like Nami." WHACK! "As a friend!" Sanji quickly said after Nami whacked him and threatened to hit him again. Nami smiled. "No, I never liked Luffy. Did I ever show any indication? All I did was make entrances at the appropriate moments. Heck, I even helped you, though why I did that is beyond even my comprehension!"

"Helped me?" Zolo scoffed. Sanji frowned.

"Think about it. I played with you and Luffy, and I left you two alone for **hours**. I stopped Luffy from eating off of my plate because I knew you would be a smug bastard and give him your food instead. I was the one who put Luffy in your bed. Trying to bloody well motivate you to do something. Moping around like some lovesick fool. It was getting unbearable." he said. It suddenly dawned on Zolo. This had all been done for the two of them? Why? What had they gained from it?

"Oh, and Zolo. Say cheese." Nami said. Zolo looked up and Nami took a picture. Luffy blinked.

"Nami. If you think you're going to use that for blackmail, you're wrong." the captain said. Nami grinned.

"Captain's orders"

"Damnit." Nami mumbled and stomped off. Sanji sighed.

"Ah, young love." he said. Zolo stomped over and raised an eyebrow.

"Bye bye." he said and slammed the door. This is where the story ends, but, let's just suffice it to say that Sanji and Chopper were kicked out of the room and the two pirates didn't resurface until dinner time.  
**Tee hee again. Nami is such a coniving...woman. Ahem... anyway, what did you think?**


End file.
